1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a projection type image display apparatus such as a projector.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-227334 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a projection type image display apparatus. This projection type image display apparatus includes an optical path shifter and a driver for moving the optical path shifter between a front lens group and a rear lens group. The optical path shifter changes the optical path of image light to the direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
This configuration allows this projection type image display apparatus to provide an image having a resolution higher than that of the image displayed with a light valve.